new human ally
by ironhidedaughter
Summary: crossover between TF:P and bayverse and some g1 (maybe) Rosealynda is cybertronian she becomes an ally with Jack, Rafael, and Miko with team Prime after the decepticons took her from NEST. Agent Fowler has met her and they don't like each other. She live with William Lennox and is Jack Darby's cousin. Rosealynda is Ironhide's spark daughter.
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NO P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Optimus will save me, you buffoon." Rosealynda snap to the Decepticon leader.

"And you will be bait." Starscream said. Rosealynda narrowed her eyes as Megatron told Soundwave to call the Autobots.

"Megatron" Optimus said voice full of something.

"I have your human pet." Megatron replied holding up Rosealynda.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ROSEALYNDA P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I saw Optimus optics widen when he saw me.

"I do not like to be man handled you psychotic buffoon!" I yelled kicking the air around me.

"what do you what, Megatron?" Optimus said gruffly.

"Surrender and come alone to these coordinates and your pet won 't get hurt... to much." Megatron replied and tossed me between his hands. I growled.

"Alright Megatron." Optimus agreed. Megatron stop throwing me around. Soundwave cut the call. "You're an idiot Megatron." I yelled at him when he dropped me into a cage like box.

"We will see who be throwing remarks at someone soon." He said, one of his claws pulling in my necklace that has a miniature version of the autobot sign Optimus gave me.

"Optimus won't fall for your plan." I yelled back as he stood, my necklace falling back onto me.

"Starscream!" Megatron roared. "Y~yes master?" Starscream replied with his scratchy voice. "Ready the vehicons." Megatron said.

"Yes my liege."

I huffed as he walked away. I looked at my necklace it had a faint blue glow on it, it never ever did that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so umm what did you guys think about this? Sorry its short starting stories are hard for me :/**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n**

_'this is thoughts'_

[what bumblebee is saying in his beeps and whirls ]

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rosealynda's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"My leige the vehicons are ready." Starscream said with his ear wretched scratchy voice.

"Soundwave open the groundbridge." Megatron said and walking over to me. He picked me up and walked through the groundbridge and met Optimus.

"Megatron hand her over." Optimus said. Megatron titled his hand so that I fell into the other. He kept doing this.

"Surrender Optimus." He order. Optimus stepped forward.

_' I can't believe he's gonna do it.' _I thought. Megatron stop moving his hands. I felt like there were more autobots around than just Optimus. Megatron yelled for the decepticons to attack.

Optimus nodded his head, and the autobots came out from hind the trees.

I watched as Megatron and Optimus stared at each other.

_' Maybe Megatron won't notice me if I jump.' _I thought and looked over his hand. _'Well lets break rule #42 Rose.'_

The most worst thing happen while I was thinking to myself. Megatron threw me up and shot at me. I got hit. Bumblebee caught me as Megatron and the decepticons retreated.

[Are you okay Rose?] Bee said through his beeps and buzzes.

I put my hand to my head. " Yeah I'm good, little dizzy but fine." I replied. Optimus walked over to us. I almost fell off Bumblebee's hand, I was just standing there!

"Ratchet we require a groundbridge." A green portal opened and bee held me as we walked through it.

"Optimus what happen to her?" Ratchet questioned. Closing the groundbridge before rushing to me.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NO P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"I'm afraid that she was shot by Megatron." Optimus replied. Ratchet snatched Rose from Bumblebee.

"Hey I don not like to be manhandle." Rose weekly yelled. Jack walked over to see what was going on and saw Rose. _'Why is Rose here?'_

Ratchet scanned Rose. "Ratch?" Rose asked. "Hmm yes." His voice was soft and concerning. "You do have those magic wellness wrench?" Rose ask before she closed her eyes.

"Optimus!" Ratchet yell.

"Why is Rose here Ratchet." Jack asked _'She couldn't know them. I mean her dad is in NEST but still. Could she?" _Jack thought.

"Do you know her Jack?" Optimus asked Jack. "Yeah she's my cousin." Jack answer back. "Optimus she was infected by the dark energon, but the the energon she has in her blood held her awake till now. I need to get energon into her."

"Isn't energon devastating to humans?" June questioned as Ratchet grab a need and a IV bag of energon. "Normally. But Rose she has energon in her blood stream." Optimus said looking at June.

"So we're dealing with the same situation that Raf was in?" June asked. Ratchet nodded his head.

Rose opened her eyes a little, when June grab her wrist to check pulse. " Ratchy." she said.

"Yes sweet spark." Ratchet replied with a hint of concerning in his voice that June didn't think he had in him.

"You not going to stick me with that." Rose said with a weak demanding voice.

"Yes I am, we are in no position to fight your needle phobia right now."

Rose shivered and move away from him a little, closer to June. "No" Rose whined.

"June can you hold her still." Ratchet asked June.

June held her still as Ratchet put the IV needle in her hand. Rose whimpered as June rubbed her head.

June looked up at Optimus. "So how do you know this about her?" Optimus looked at June as she let Rose go and checked her pulse that was stabilizing.

"When we were still at our base with NEST, she had got hurt really bad. That is how we found out." Optimus replied, his optic going soft as he looked at the tough, violent youth he knew. June nodded, Rose whimpered again.

Miko, Rafael, and Agent Fowler walked over. "Prime!?" Optimus looked at Agent Fowler.

"Yes Agent Fowler." Hearing the name Fowler Rose fully opened her eyes and looked at Fowler.

"I don't like you." She said. Ratchet and Jack laughed. Optimus glared at Rose.

"Well the feeling is mutual, Agent Lennox." Fowler replied. "Whoa! Agent that's cool." Miko said excitedly.

"What? Agent? No oh no she can not be agent." June question/demanded.

"She works with William Lennox in N.E.S.T. , General Morshowers made her an agent." Fowler said to June. _'Why doesn't my brother ever think when it comes to Rose?'_ June thought to herself.

Ratchet scanned Rose. "Well the energon is reversing the effects from the energon Megatron shot her with. Say within the next few hours she should be find."

Rose sighed at looked at everyone. " I hate Megatron. Can you do favor Optimus?" She said now looking at Optimus.

"What would this favor be, Shadowflare?" Optimus asked.

"Imma kill Megatron. Slowly and painful with his own fusion cannon, and make Soundwave and Starscream watch, for ya. Rose said.

Optimus gave a light amused smile to her, before replying. "How would you do that? You run in fear when a little needle comes into your sight. How do you expect to take down a Decepticon war tyrant?"

Rose huffed. "I'll wrench you when I feel better. Be prepaid Optimus." she said.

She rolled over to face a empty wall before yelling. " I WOULD LIKE MY AND A THICK BLANKET."

The autobots gave a laughed at this and a little harder when Smokescreen and the human looked at each other confused.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So is this too long should split this into two chapters? Hoped you liked it Rule #42 come from my other fanfic: Rules to suriving with the autobots**

**this is the link**

** story/story_edit_ ?storyid=10121486**

**Please Favorite/like and what else**

**roll out**


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family:  
>Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;<br>text-align: justify;"~~~~~~~~~~No POV~~~~~~~~~~~br /br /p 


End file.
